Heroes of robloxia
by Elza Forte
Summary: Evil is growing in the streets of Robloxia. Crime is at an all-time high, a mysterious super villain named Darkmatter and his three evil sidekicks have been terrorizing civilians, and it's up to the two chosen ones to find two more members of the heroes of robloxia, as the chosen ones also live in everyday life, and discover things, with friendship and something more along the way.
1. Chapter 1 - The Friends and the villain

One day, a normal regular day, a 14 year old boy was walking with his friend, a 13 year old boy. They were walking to robloxia school, their primary and middle school. The 14 year old boy was called Jason, While the 13 year old boy was called Toby. Little do you know, they have a secret identity each, both of them are superheroes. Jason was the hero of strength, known as Captain Roblox, and Toby was the hero of speed, known as overdrive. They were the best of friends, and at night they would battle villains and set off adventuring. Jason asked:"Hey toby, don't you think it's a nice day outside today?" Toby answered:"Totally. It would be nice to play tag." And they went in the school. While they were chatting, Toby saw a beautiful girl that was about 10 years old, with beautiful blonde hair, and she was surrounded by a group of students. They continued to class, where it was science now. "Ugh science class." Jason said. He hated science. Toby had english class. "I'm having english now." He said. "Meet me after school at the entrance k?" Asked Toby. Jason answered :"K." And they parted ways. After school they met again. Toby said :"To the base!" And they went to their super hero base. They transformed, with suits and masks now. Jason had a red suit and a silver belt, along with a black mask that fits his eyes. He was Captain Roblox. Toby had a yellow and black suit, with skating plates under his shoes, blades near his hands for attacking, and a yellow transparent mask for most of his face. They went to the emergency message area, and it said :'Darkmatter is trying to take over robloxia. Stop him and his companions before it's too late!' Captain Roblox and Overdrive needed to find his first enemy, cicada. So they done some research, and at night Jason asked toby :"Are you ready?" Toby nodded :"You bet. As ready as a flash passing by you!" They went out to the city, and saw the baddies were robbing the bank! "Oh no!" They both said. "Let's fight." shouted Captain Roblox. "You're on!" Overdrive loudly said back. They defeated many enemies, in order to see who robbed the bank, they needed to follow something. "A trail of gold!" Cried Overdrive. Captain Roblox simply nodded and went to follow the trail. Overdrive followed him. "Oh no! There is a bus in the way!" Said Overdrive. "I'll take care of that!" Said Captain Roblox. And with a simple punch, the bus got a hole and they went through it. "Look! It's the villain with all the gold!" Shouted Captain Roblox. "Let's go get em then!" Replied Overdrive. Captain Roblox used his super strength to push the pole holding the entrance away. They went up and there were baddies along the way. "DIE!" Cried overdrive. "TASTE THIS!" Said Captain Roblox. "Dear.. we need something to cut this rope to make the ladder appear." Overdrive got into action and with a simple cut from his blades, he cut the rope and the ladder appeared. They went up and fighted more enemies along the way, and Captain Roblox used his strength to break the brick wall. Now they are a building apart from the villain! "The crane could come in handy." Captain Roblox said. He jumped on the crane and walked until he reached the control area. He used his super strength to push the crane in the direction the villain was in. Overdrive hopped on the crane after his friend had finished pushing. They saw the villain with the gold! "Mua. Ha. Ha." Said the villain. "I am Cicada! Darkmaster's companion! If you want the gold, you will have to beat me! "Comon!" Said Captain Roblox. Overdrive nodded and followed his friend. They fighted off some baddies. Then Cicada came down and attacked them, but the two friends blocked his moves. They cooperated and fighted Cicada to death. "Yes!" They both said. Suddenly, Darkmatter came out and swipped the gold, and disappeared. "Dammn!" Said Overdrive. It was almost morning, and they changed back to their normal selves. "Well that was a adventure!" Said Jason. "Yep." Said Toby. They walked off, and had no idea what was going to happen next. Little do they know, someone was looking at them...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Princess Mystery

The girl earlier went to a group of other girls. She was certainly more attractive than her friends. They started talking to each other, talking about revenge for the bullying done to her. When the girls left her for some time alone for a walk, Toby quickly slipped a note in her collar just before she got away, then he turned around and ran back to lunch. The girl felt the note, and took it out. She opened it. 'Meet me the cafe 2night.-Toby' The girl put the note in her bag. She continued her journey. She arrived at her castle. "Hello?" She knocked. The door opened and a guard said "Princess Jane, welcome back." The girl was known as a princess called Jane. Jane went into her room and started making hot chocolate for herself. She was a perfect girl, with beautiful emerald eyes and blonde wavy hair tied up in a side ponytail. She took out her backpack, and put her things needed for later, and changed into a pink crop top with skinny short jeans, and put on sunglasses coloured aqua. She set off, wearing pink ballet flats. Meanwhile, Jason walked out of school, he had stayed late for studying. Toby suddenly appeared in front of him. "Whatcha doin here?" Asked Jason. "Just here to tell you that we are in a chance of getting a new superhero, and it's a girl!" Jason nudged him. "Someone's totally crushing on her!" Jason joked. They both laughed. "I'll go to the tower first k?" "Meet ya there." Then they headed opposite ways, and Toby got to the cafe. Toby saw Jane, and waved at her. Jane waved back, and they both headed in. Jane asked for ice tea, and Toby got coke. Just when Toby was about to pay, Jane stopped him. "Let me pay." She took out her pink glitter diamond wallet, and took out 20 bucks for paying. They took a seat each. Toby started :"Hey." "Hello." Jane replied. "So you called me to come here?" She asked. Toby nodded. Jane asked :"Have you heard of the superheroes that tried to save the day? I saw them out my window yesterday. I believe they were called Captain Roblox and Overdrive." Toby was surprised at the information she already knew. He asked :"Then do you want to be one?" Jane was surprised at his answer. "Well.. Yes. I mean, i'm a princess-" Toby interrupted her :"Woah woah woah. Slow down, you said you are a princess?" "Yeah." Said Jane. "Wow." Said Toby, completely starstruck. "And i want to not just sit there and do nothing. I want to be like them. I really, really want to prove myself to the world, that a princess, could be hot, but powerful." Toby decided to trust her now. "So, what will you do if i said i was the superhero Overdrive? Jane put her hands to her lips. "You mean you're 'the' Overdrive?" "Yes! Thats the one!" Toby exclaimed. "Wow." Said Jane. "In that case, will you join us?" Asked Toby. "Are you sure you want me? I'm not that good at fighting. I mean, i'm a princess and girly and all that." Jane asked back. "Totally." Said Toby. "You don't have to be that strong at fighting, you could have a different ability!" Jane smiled. "Then.. I want electric. I really like that power, it's really cool." Toby took Jane by the arm and said :"Let's go to the superhero tower then. We could use a smart and beautiful princess like you." They headed off to the tower..What will Jane's superhero name be? And will she develop her powers and defeat the next villain?


	3. Chapter 3 - The agreement

Chapter 3: The agreement

Author's Note:

Thanks for waiting! The next chapter is FINALLY out, and since you all are DYING to know what happens between Toby and Jane, you will get to find out in this chapter!

As Jane headed home, she started to wonder if she actually had the potential to help Toby and Jason on their adventures. "I wonder what kind of adventures are they.." She silently muttered to herself.

Toby, meanwhile was walking down the streets, heading back to the superhero HQ, well, he and jason told their parents that they are gonna go to each other's house for a sleepover, and their parents did not mind. He wanted to take a break, so he walked slowly back to the HQ and slept till the morning.

The Next Day..

"Toby… TOBY WAKE UP!" Jason Shouted. "AH!" Cried Toby. Jason laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes. "Sorry! That was just too funny!" Jason said while laughing so hard. "Jeez just stop okay?" Asked Toby. "Fine fine." Jason said as he calmed down. "Remember when we squashed the cicada? That was badass of us." Jason commented. "Yeah, and all the aliens look like fucking teletubbies!" Toby replied. Jason and Toby both laughed at their own jokes. "C'mon, let's get prepared for school toby." Jason told him.

They both got ready for school, and walked out of the gates. "Let's race!" Toby challenged. "You're on!" Jason agreed.

At School..

"See you later at recess!" Jason told Toby. (Jason is a 8th grader,and Toby is a 7th grader.) "Cya!" Toby waved. Toby and Jason parted ways, and Toby took his iphone and started playing games till class. (Wow What A Rebel) Toby's first class was Sport, and he loves sports.(Tennis is his favorite) His teacher is called Mr John. "Hello Class." He said.

"Good morning Mr John." The class said. "Today i have a super duper special surprise for you all!" Mr John said. The whole class sat up straight. They love surprises. At the end of this month, there will be…. Drum roll please class." The class did a drumroll. "a PROM at the end of the month!" Said Mr John. The entire class LOVED that idea. They cheered and clapped and all that. Mr John continued. "BUT THERE'S MORE! For this event, i'm inviting the sixth graders to join us!" The class cheered even more. "And the task for the prom is… BOYS ASK GIRLS!" Toby smiled. He knew who he was asking, and she belonged to him. The class did some soccer practise, and the bell rang later. That was the recess bell, and Toby ran out to meet Jason at the basketball court. "Sup Tobs" Jason greeted him. "Sup." Answered Toby. The two played basketball for a bit, then went in the shade to cool off. Jason started texting his friends, while toby was playing minecraft.

Meanwhile…

Jane was walking down the corridor to Toby's Locker. As soon as she saw it, she scanned the room to make sure it was empty, all to herself. The princess slipped a note with her address written in the slot thingy that was on top of the locker. She had to go on her tiptoes to get there, but she did it anyways. (Jane loves dancing. That's why she is so flexible.) She then ran off with her pink diamond purse.

After school..

Jane went out to her pink glossy motorbike where her mom is driving on. "Had a nice day, janie?" Her mom asked. "Sure did mom." Answered Jane. when they gone in the castle/mansion, her mom told her. "Hey sweetie, me and daddy need to go to a meeting, you know, royal business, and we will be back maybe two weeks later." "Who's gonna pick me up then?" Jane asked. "Oh, you can always ride the bike i gave you for your birthday." "You mean the glossy cyan one?" Jane asked. "Yep." Her mom answered. "Okay, Bye mom!" Jane said and gave her mom a hug. Jane's mom waved and went off to join Jane's dad.

"Finally, im alone." She said, and took her bag to her room and went to make cookies.

Toby was packing his things to leave until he found a note, with jane's signature below. He put that in his pocket and went out of the building to find Jason. "Sorry Jason," said toby. "I can't come with you to the mall today." "No worries, come find me at the HQ tonight." Jason answered. "I will, see you!" Toby said, and dashed off. "Now what is he just up to." Jason said with a grin.

Toby used google maps (Wow smart) to look up the address and use it as a radar to find Jane's place. (Even smarter) He took a 20 minute walk to jane's place, and wowed at the castle/mansion she lived in. It was really huge. He went to the front door, and rang the gold doorbell. Since Jane was the only one in home, she looked through the keyhole to see who it was, and opened the door. She waved at Toby, and gestured for him to come in. "Wow, Big place you live in." He told her. "Yeah." Said Jane. "Where are your parents?" Asked Toby. "Oh, buisness." She answered, and placed her cookies on the glass dining table. "Help yourself." She told him. Toby was literally starving, so he ate a few cookies. "Oh yeah, why did you ask me to come here?" He asked. "Oh.." Jane started. "Well, i wanted to accept your offer for asking me to join you guys to stop crime." She blushed and shrugged. "Well okay, here you go, i've designed your outfit." Toby handed her a box in pink wrapping paper. Jane opened it, and found a really cute cyan crop top with a matching mini skirt and aqua boots. Jane was like jumping up and down with it, "I love it! Thank you so much!" She said happily. "No probs." Answered Toby. They had tea, then Jane tried out her new costume. "It's so cute!" She said as she looked in the mirror. "You look awesome!" Toby told her. "Now all we have to do is to come up with a name where no one will recognize you."

What will Jane's Name be? What is her power?

Find out in chapter 4:

Stoppin the toxic factory!


	4. Chapter 4 - Stoppin the toxic factory!

Chapter 4: Stoppin the toxic factory!

Author's Note: I just felt like writing another chapter, enjoy! (And yes, i do have bad writing skills, i'm still young :3)

*HQ=Hero Quarters. (Head Quarters)

Just as Jane waved to Toby and said their goodbyes, Jane heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door just to see her older brother, Jordan waiting for her outside. "Whatcha waiting for Kenzie?" He asked. Jane smiled. Her brother had always called her by her royal name in a short form. "Let's go to starbucks Jor!" She answered. She got her bag and went out and sat inside his lambo. Jordan was a 16 year old teenager, and had just learned to drive, Jane thought he was a professional though. They arrived at starbucks, and Jordan parked his car and led Jane inside. "Find some seats, and whatcha wanna drink Kenzie?" "Passion tea lemonade please." Jane answered and Jordan nodded. A while later Jordan came back with the drinks. "So where are mom and dad?" Jordan asked. "Oh, they have 'business' to do." Jane said. Soon enough, the sky went dark, and they headed home. When they got home, Jordan had to go to a friend's house to sleep in for the night. "Sorta like a play date." He told her. "Okay, bye Jor!" Jane said as she waved to him. Jordan waved back and drived his lambo away.

As Jane went back in, she had a text message from Jason, Toby's best friend. "Meet me at the HQ, also, bring your hero outfit." He typed. Jane packed all of those in her bag, including a makeup kit, a hair colour kit and some hair bands. She then gone to her signature closet and pulled out a pair of aqua sneakers. She put them on and took a hoodie then left for the HQ on her bike. Jason sent her a map, so she followed it until she reached the tower.

As she got there, she parked her bike aside and scanned her ID card, each person has a different style. (Jane's one is all bling and fashion stuff) Jason noticed her and waved at her. Jane came down, and asked "What do you need me for?" Jason explained. "Me and Toby need you to help stop atomic waste from stealing the uranium crystals, and making a mess in the factory. So do you have any idea on what power you want?" Jane nodded. "I go for electric" She said. "I see." Said Jason. "Well then, i think your power suits you. You are cheerful and brighten people's lives. Come along, and i'll get Toby to start up the process of giving you your power. Just give me your hero outfit for a while." Jane nodded, and gave him her hero outfit. Jason gave a sign that meant i'll be back soon. "Toby, start the machine for superpowers." Jason instructed. Toby nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Sure thing homie." Toby pressed a few buttons on it, and the machine got activated. Jason put Jane's hero outfit inside. Toby pressed a few more buttons, and it started working. Electric aura was around the machine, and the Robloxia logo lit up into a shade of electric blue. As the electric aura stopped, Toby pressed a few buttons for it to stop working. The slot opened, and the outfit came out with a glowing robloxia logo on the chest. Toby took it, and went outside to show Jane. "Hey Jane." He said and waved to her. "Hi Toby." Jane smiled and waved back. "So yeah, here's your outfit, you should probably try it on, k?" Toby told her. "Sure, i'll see you in a bit!" Said Jane, and she went to change. Jason came out, doing a gesture meaning come. Toby came over to Jason, and Jason said "Toby, i got her superhero name." "What is it?" Toby asked. "Tessla. It kinda relates to the car Tesla, because it runs on electricity, but it sounds like Tess la, more of a girl name." "Sounds good to me!" Toby gave a thumbs up. They did a fist bump together, and waited for Jane to come back. Jane came out with her outfit, her tank top with the mini skirt and some tights, with her silver flats. "Looks good on you." Toby commented. "Agreed." Jason told her. "Aw thanks guys!" She replied. "What's my superhero name?" She asked. "Good question. It's Tessla" Jason told her. "Oh, cool!" She told them. "So when do we go?" Jane asked. "Right after we read the description of what's happening." They went over to the mission screen. "Jane, this is the mission screen." Jason presented. "We look at the missions we have and their descriptions here." Toby told her. "I see." Jane said. Jason clicked on their new mission. It said "The chemical factory has been infiltrated by the atomic waste! You must use your new found power to stop him from taking the factory and stealing the uranium crystals!" "Interesting." Jason said. "Well whatcha waiting for? Let's go!" Toby said. Jane opened her phone and found the map to the Robloxia factory. "Here, this trail is the fastest." "Thanks, oh yeah! We have new motorbikes now for the team!" Jason announced "Awesome!" Toby said and did a fist punch in the air. "Okay, Toby let's get changed. Jane, stay here until we are done." Jason told them. Toby followed Jason to get changed, while Jane put on her makeup. A while later, Jason and Toby came out and Jane finished with her makeup. (Just a bit of blush and lip gloss.) "You guys look awesome also!" Jane commented. "Aw thanks girl!" Toby said as he put on his neon yellow shades. "Thanks Jane" Jason thanked her." "Let's see our motorbikes!" Toby excitedly said. "Woah calm down dude." Jason told him. As they gone out, it was obvious which ones belonged to who. "Dibs for the aqua one!" Jane pointed out. "Mine is obviously the gold one!" Toby said while going to it. Jason laughed, he knew what colours they liked best. His one was a decent shade of red, he preferred this color.

Jane tied her hair up into pigtails, and added a aqua bow in front of the left side's pigtail. Toby started the bike to full speed. "Wow Toby. Likes going fast." Jason said. "You know it!" He told Jason. "Race you there, slowpoke!" Toby mocked his friend. "Oh you're on!" Jason said back.

Jane Giggled and followed them.

"I WIN!" Toby said and then did the dab. "Hey no fair you have speed as your power!" Jason played along with his friend. "Well Toby did win, so too bad so sad!" Jane played along. They laughed for a while, then calmed down. "Do we call each other by our hero names?" Jane asked. "Well yeah i guess." Jason answered.

"Someone is in there taking the uranium crystals! We have to stop them!" Overdrive said. "Hey look over here, our fans are here!" Tessla told them. They went to the fans and they answered a few questions. "Oh my god are these the real heroes of Robloxia?" A kid asked the heroes. "Well yeah! Nice to meet you, i'm captain roblox!" The sound of cheering filled the place. "Is this your best friend?" A reporter asked. "You bet! This is Overdrive, and that's Tessla!" "Are you the new hero?" A journalist asked Tessla. "Oh yes! Im Tessla! I'm new to the heroes of Robloxia, and my power is electricity!" "Can i have a autograph?" A citizen asked Overdrive. "Sure thing dude!" Overdrive signed on a piece of paper and handed it back to him. "Sorry guys, we love to answer more questions, but we really have to go! There's bad guys in there!" Captain Roblox told them. The crowd cheered once again, and the heroes waved goodbye to them. "Psst, How do i use my power?" Tessla whispered to Overdrive. "You aim your hand at the enemy and it zaps them." Overdrive whispered back. Tessla nodded and followed Captain Roblox and Overdrive. "Bad guys! ATTACK!" Captain Roblox pointed at the bad guys. The heroes got into action and started kicking, punching, and zapping. Boom, Bang, Crash, Zap, Pow. Once all the baddies were defeated, they advanced to the door of the factory. Tessla tried to open it, but the door is stuck. "It's stuck." She told them. "Don't worry, i'll deal with it." Captain Roblox assured her. With a simple punch, he opened the door. Overdrive speeded in then stopped. "Don't go, the bridge is collapsed. Tessla, could you turn on the generator over there by zapping it?" Tessla asked them "Can i do a trick?" Jason gestured her to go ahead. Tessla stepped back a few steps, then did an aerial cartwheel while zapping it at the generator. (Remember, Tessla wears a tank top with a mini skirt WITH tights underneath it.) "Nice skillz." Overdrive commented. Captain Roblox gave a gesture that means i agree with him. "Thanks guys." Tessla replied. The heroes kept going until they reached some baddies again. "ATTACK!" Captain Roblox told them. Boom, Bang, Crash, Zap, Pow. After they finished dealing with the baddies, they advanced just to see a large gap. "Leave it to me!" Captain Roblox and Tessla moved aside so Overdrive had some running space. Overdrive then speeded through the gap and pressed the button to regenerate the bridge. Tessla then saw a blue area for her to zap. "Give me some space please." She requested. She then did a handstand and used one hand to zap it, then did a bridge and stood up. "That girl is flexible alright." Captain Roblox told Overdrive. "Your right." Overdrive agreed. "Come on!" Tessla told them. "Okay we're comin." Overdrive called out to her. "DIE BIO HAZARD SUITS!" Captain Roblox joked as he was fighting the baddies. "Well they really do look like bio hazard suits." Tessla pointed out to Overdrive. They laughed then got into action and started fighting also. Boom, Bang, Crash, Zap, Pow. As soon as they finished fighting the baddies, Captain Roblox Punched the wall of tin cans down. "More bad guys!" Overdrive said "ATTACK!" Captain Roblox directed. Boom, Bang, Crash, Zap, Pow. "The baddies are down!" Overdrive said and did the dab. "Hey look up there! That must be where atomic waste is!" Tessla pointed out. "Oh no, the toxic goo is rising, we better start climbing!" Captain Roblox warned. "Let's go then!" Overdrive said and leaded the team. "He has awesome parkour skills." Tessla told Captain Roblox. "He is always awesome at parkour." Captain Roblox answered back. The other two followed him up. Just as a baddie was coming up to attack Tessla and Captain Roblox, Overdrive speeded down, warned Captain Roblox and took Tessla by the waist. Captain Roblox heard and turned just in time to attack the baddie. "Aw that was close, thanks Overdrive!" Tessla thanked him. "No probs Tessla." Overdrive replied. As Captain Roblox finished the baddie, he turned back to Overdrive. "Thanks dude." Captain Roblox told him. Overdrive just shrugged and smiled at him, meaning no problem. Tessla turned around and found a generator. She did a broken candlestick and used her fingers to zap it. As soon the generator was filled, she did a candlestick and then back rolled and stood up. They then kept going, and found no one but the atomic waste himself. "I the atomic waste, master of uranium. My boss wants these crystals for world domination, and if you want it, you will have to go through me!" "Guess we gotta get him!" Overdrive exclaimed. Tessla sighed. A swarm of baddies appeared along with atomic waste. "I'll get atomic waste, you guys get the baddies!" Captain Roblox said. The heroes nodded and started fighting the baddies. Boom, Bang, Crash, Zap, Pow. Overdrive made the baddies slow down with his ultimate power, while Tessla used her ultimate power to zap the baddies that are near her. "Well well well.. Look who i have!" atomic waste grinned and said. "Fight me like a man!" Captain Roblox shouted at him. "Bring it on!" atomic waste smiled and got his gun out. While they were fighting, a mysterious shadow came out and swiped the uranium crystals in a flash. "What was that?" Overdrive asked Tessla. "I don't know!" Tessla said. The heroes finished off the baddies, and atomic waste was defeated also. "HOW DARE YOU!" atomic waste shouted. The heroes called the police and the police took him to jail, along with cicada. "We did it!" Tessla happily exclaimed. "We sure did." Captain Roblox replied. "Now we just need one more hero in order to finish the group!" Overdrive said. "Heroes of Robloxia," Captain Roblox started. "Assemble!" The heroes said.

What are the hero's ideas for the final hero?

Find out in Chapter 5:

The Magical Badass!


End file.
